A strong mans guard
by anime lover 925
Summary: AU: Sora Ryuugamine a young white mage moves to Ikebukuro looking for adventure and to learn more about her powers at Raira acadamey,But a run in with the schools most feared rogue and the schools strongest knight might have are litte mage in binded. Femkado x shizuo / One sided Izaya x Fem kado. ENJOY!
1. Begginig

**Hello it's me and my seconded story it is durarara fic this time and my **

**second gender bend story and as far as I know this is the only one **

**I have seen of course I'm writing it but someone else probably **

**did a gender bend of Mikado I don't know so on with the disclaimer.**

**WARRNING! **

**I DO NOT OWN DURARARA **

**OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS **

**THEY ARE ONLY THERE FOR MY USE IN THIS STORY OK YOU HAVE BEEN WARN enjoy~!**

Prolog

Ikebukuro a district in Tokyo, Japan, known for its legends and unique population.

The city was alive with movement and noise of the citizens who were minding

their own business until a vending machine and the infamous shout of 'FLLLLLLEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAA!"

caught their attention and the poor citizens ran and hid. The vending machine went flying through the air has it

was aimed at a teen in a black gakuen uniform with a red under shirt and matching black pants.

The Black haired boy just smirked" You missed Shizu- chan~"

he said in sing song voice as he say a blonde wearing a blue uniform with a claymore on his back walked towards him

" FLEA GET THE HELL OUT OF IKEBUKURO!"the blonde screamed as he pulled the sign next to him out of the ground and threw it at the black haired boy .

The other smirked and jumped out of the way " But Shizu- chan we go to the same school"

he said has he skipped backwards and giving the blonde a fox like smile

"Besides if I were not here the city would be pretty boring don't you think so Shizu-chan~" he sang

. The blonde got angrier and angrier "DON'T CALL ME THAT YOU STUPID FLEA" He screamed as

he pulled his claymore off his back and ran towards the other. The black haired boy started running and so the game of cat and mouse began.

Just like any other day in Ikebukuro, but today was different with a new arrival of a young girl with eyes as bright as the sky.

**Tell me what you think!**


	2. Sky of dragon mountain

**Hello it's me and today I am posting the first chapter of a strong man's guard and I'm so happy .**

**Listen it's going to go kind of slow at first which I mean the chapters are going to be short but they are going to get longer now on to the disclaimer.**

**WARRNING! **

**I DO NOT OWN DURARARA OR THE CHARCHTERS THEY ARE ONLY HERE FOR THIS STORY YOU HAVE BEEN WARN!**

CHAPTER1

THE SKY OF DRAGON MOUNTAIN

Sora's pov

I was getting packed to go to Ikebukuro.

I'm nervous, going to a new place, but I'm also excited

to go because I want excitement in my life.

Oh let me introduce myself my name is Ryuugamine Sora weird

name I know, but I like it.

I have long black sapphire blue hair and sky blue eyes and yes I'm pure Japanese.

I'm really shy around people and get nervous easy. I only have two friends one of them is Shiro who is my familiar.

He is a small winged white wolf who has a silver shackle around his feet and has gold eyes.

The other one he has been my friend since elementary school he is also the one to invite me to Ikebukuro

. I haven't seen him in a while; I also have two online friends' setton and kanra-san.

Oh and another thing is that I'm a white mage and I love my white jacket that I have its pure white goes down to mid-thigh and also it's very baggy.

I'm also very short for my age sometimes I get mistaken for a kid when I just turn 15.

* * *

3rd p.o.v

"Sora" a sweet voice came from down stairs.

" Yes Oka-san" Sora replayed " Are you almost done " Her mother said as she came up the stairs and towards her daughter's bedroom door.

A woman with short black hair and sapphire blue eyes walked in.

She looked to be in her mid-thirties. She looked at her "nervous sweet heart ".

Sora looked at her mother and nodded.

She looked down her bangs hiding her big doe eyes

" Hai I'm scared, but the same time happy" She looked up and locked eyes with

her mother and with a small smile that graced her lips" I will do my best Oka-san I will call you when I get there ok".

Her mother looked at her with tears in her eyes and hugged

her daughter to her chest " Oka-san will miss her little sky , but oka-san will look forward to your growth.

I love Sora " Sora hugged her mother back and wiped away her mother's tears " Love you to Oka-san " Her mother collected herself "

Now let's get you to that train station

" Sora and her mother left the house and headed towards the station.

When they got there they said their goodbyes

and Sora and shiro entered the train." Shiro what do you think awaits us in Ikebukuro

" Sora asked as shiro was lying in her lap.' I don't know Sora –sama , but whatever it is I will protect you " Shiro said as he looked at his partner .

" Thank you shiro now get some rest ok" She said and shiro obeyed. ' I wonder what kind of people I will meet in Ikebukuro' She thought of the journey ahead.

**What do you think ok well here is a little bio**

**PROFFILE: SORA RYUUGAMINE**

**HAIR COLORE: BLACK WITH BLUE TINT  
EYECOLOR: SKY BLUE**

**AGE:15**

**HEIGHT: 5FOOT 2 IN.**

**CARRER: WHITE MAGE**

**HOBIES: CCOKING, READING AND PLAYING ON THE COMPUTER.**

**FAMILIAR : SHIRO WINGED WOLF AND HE IS SMALL LIKE A PUPPY**

**FAMILY: MOTHER AND FATHER**

**MOTHER IS A HOUSE WIFE SHE IS ALSO A WHITE MAGE HER DAD WORK's OVER SEA's AS A TRANSLATER NEVER HOME BUT SEEN's CARDS AND CALL'S**

**FRIENDS: MASAOMI KIDA, SHIRO AND OTHERS ALONG THE WAY.**


End file.
